


The moon has 2 sides

by MeadowandForrest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff at end, Oblivious, Stubborness, highschool, neglect maybe abuse we'll see, pairing not till later, sad but happyending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowandForrest/pseuds/MeadowandForrest
Summary: Two people with similar stories get paired together for an assignment one is fading away and the other is determined to save them





	The moon has 2 sides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NathanAlexanderWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanAlexanderWrites/gifts).

> Ignore the name meanings in parenthesises, that was just me making a note and being to lazy to pull up another document.

There are two sides to the moon. The one we see, and one known as the dark side. It is said that it is the same for wolves, or people depending on the case. The dark is representative of rage, hate, sorrow, jealousy, resentment, lies, and ego. The light is joy, peace, hope, love, and empathy. It is also said that the one you feed is the part you are. But what if you feed both? What if you let them both starve?  
This is a story about two people who are polar opposites. The first is balanced feeding both sides equally, learning to walk with both wolves side by side. Harnessing both, not letting the wolves harness them. The other is balanced but in a different way, feeding neither side, leaving both to starve. Letting both die, and as such, letting themselves fade away.  
The pair met in the most unconventional of ways. By this it is meant that they met in high-school by being partnered for a project. You read that right, the most ordinary of ways, yet the most underrated in story-telling. They met because of an english assignment. The first Echili Brou(meaning balance in romanian), the second Renu Intat(meaning given up).  
Renu was somebody that no one noticed, they were so good at fading into the background that even those who were supposed to be family often forgot them. At some point they just gave up. They didn’t resent anyone or even harbor jealousy for the ones they were forgotten by. No, Renu was too kind for that, after seeing they weren’t needed, they simply began to truly fade, not caring about anything anymore.  
Echili was somebody that wasn’t overly popular, but still held presence, to much though, for her parents. They would have preferred a boy,but she doesn’t care, she has enough with just herself. She does not resent anyone either, or harbor jealousy for the ones they were disliked by. No, Echili was too self assured for that, after seeing that no one needed her, she created a cause for herself; she made others care.  
They, she, gendered labels that cause even more problems. They are nonbinary, and she is transgender. Neither had ever met the other, yet they were all too aware of the other’s struggles. The teacher didn’t know, or try to understand, the only thing they did know is that these two were incapable of working with anyone else in the class so why not try them together.

“Hey, Renu right?” Echili said softly while smiling gently like a sunrise just kissing the mountain tops. “Yeah, Echili.” Echili’s eyes widened at the resigned tone and bone deep sadness in the tone as well as the fact that they knew her name. Taking it as her mission to alleviate this depression, she stated softly, “Please call me Echi.” Their brows furrowed in obvious confusion at both the care and concern coming from the person next to them. “Okay Echi, I don’t really have a nickname but if you come up with one I will go by whatever.” It was Echi’s turn to have her brows furrow. The tone was still resigned, and not having a nickname? Well that just won’t do. The final cause was the length of the sentence, and the realization that she had never, not ever heard them issue any string of words that was longer than two, maybe three. Renu flinched at the furrowing, and Echi blinked in surprise, having another startling realization that things were much worse than she could have imagined. Once more, quietly, “Hey, are you alright? I am here if you want to talk.”

"Yeah, alright" Renu said in such a manner that led one to think that they didn't believe a word of it. "I think, I'll call you Wren." This actually managed a bit of a laugh, "What? after the bird?" "Why of course, what else?" Both smiled then turned back to the teacher.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure where this is going, if you have any ideas please let me know


End file.
